megamanarchiefandomcom-20200216-history
Archie Mega Man Issue 10
previous issue <--------------> next issue This is the second issue of the "Return of Dr. Wily" story arc. Summary The Return of Dr. Wily Part Three: Conversion Software Mega Man tries to fight back against Quick Man, but the Robot Master is too fast for his shots. Quick Man is impatient to have his turn fighting Mega Man, and lures him onto an "x" where a teleport signal takes them both to the geothermal plant under Heat Man's control. Quick Man takes off once more, and Mega Man fights his way past the Telly guards to confront Heat Man. Ironically, Heat Man is having difficulty coping with the temperature, leading Mega Man to hope he doesn't want to fight, but Heat Man launches himself at the blue bomber, setting the room ablaze with his Atomic Fire. Using Bubble Lead, Mega Man dowses the flaming Robot Master and copies his weapon, resulting in his eyes turning red. Heat Man tells Mega Man that Crash Man is waiting for him in the control center above them, and Mega Man finishes him off with a shot to the head, smiling maliciously while his eyes are still red. At Light Labs, Dr. Light and Roll become worried by Mega Man's increasing aggression. While his attitude is similar to the last time Rock's power went to his head, Dr. Light suspects the energy surges Mega Man receives when he copies each Robot Master's weapon could be a virus created by Dr. Wily trying to corrupt him. Dr. Light leaves Roll and Auto to continue monitoring Mega Man while he prepares an antivirus. Roll tries to convince Mega Man to return home for repairs, but instead he enters Crash Man's lair.(eyes once again blue) Mega Man taunts the bipolar Robot Master, who goes on a rampage firing off a barrage of Crash Bombers. Unable to withstand their explosive force, Mega Man tries to protect himself with Leaf Shield as the mad Robot Master blows up the control tower, causing the structure to collapse onto part of a weather platform. Bruised and burned, Mega Man finds Crash Man buried under a pile of rubble. He copies his weapon and demands if another Robot Master is somewhere out in the station, eyes now the red color. Crash Man confirms Air Man is waiting for Mega Man, and rants that he'll never beat the remaining four Robot Masters in time to save the city. Mega Man blows up the collapsed center, along with Crash Man, using carefully placed Crash Bombers to minimize the debris. (Eyes are, again, returned to blue) Dr. Light contacts Mega Man and insists that he return to the lab so he can be repaired and upgraded, but Mega Man's growing temper gets the better of him and he accuses Dr. Light of not trusting him, eyes having turned red the moment Dr. Light finished speaking.. He declares he'll prove he can protect everyone by defeating the remaining Robot Masters and Dr. Wily, and sets off to cross the sky to meet his next foe. Short Circuits Dr. Wily has some other uses in mind for his new line of Robot Masters. Archie Mega Man Issue 10 Archie Mega Man Issue 10 Category:2012